While You Were Away
by Iyearnforaplotadvancement
Summary: Jak is an adventurer. Keira knows. But she can't wait around for him either. Experience the adventure, romance, and little thing we call hope as we follow Keira on her adventures when Jak is away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with another fiction. Depending on the response I'll either continue or abandon this but recently i've gotten a bit of a Jak and Daxter obsession. I had also found Ratchet and Clank and was playing that too. So as always leave a review. Criticism is appreciated. Compliments are welcomed and flames will be put out. **

**Sorry if anything seems a bit out of character. I guess you could mention it in an...oh i dunno. _*cough*_ review _*coughcough*_**

* * *

"Jak, bubby, have I told you –_burp- _'bout the time I filled this handy-dandy canteen with liquor?"

Jak looked down on the ottsel, Daxter, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Dax. I also watched you drink the whole thing and throw up on yourself." Jak replied, looking at Daxter's stained fur. Jak winced at the stain that still emitted a sharp and a salty smell being still fresh.

"Wasn't that great?" Daxter exclaimed then fell over, mumbling incoherent sentences to himself.

Jak couldn't help but chuckle. Daxter was his best friend who was naturally goofy when he was sober, drunken Daxter was downright hilarious, even if at times Jak wasn't supposed to laugh.

But here, bored to death under a blazing sun, with some warm water and a barren wasteland, Jak would probably laugh at anything if it meant it would break the monotony.

Jak was out here for one thing currently; complete this stupid mission assigned by the lovely Keira.

And he was using lovely sarcastically.

It had been about a few months since the end of Spargus and all its chaos. He had been away from Haven City since then. He was gone for a good few months completing adventures with his faithful partner and the red-headed governess Ashlein.

Upon his return to Haven City he was greeted with something he had asked for: peace. And now for the first time Jak actually had nothing to do. For him this was bad. He needed a bit of adventure.

True for the first couple weeks of down time it was nice and all. It was as quiet at Haven City could be. But after the third week he'd realize his life was becoming more and more routine.

So of course he'd snap at the first chance he could to get off his ass and do something. Little did he know his favorite mechanic had a job for him, a job that on any other day he wouldn't have mind.

_Jak walked into Keira's garage. He called out her name casually._

"_Keira." He called again when she didn't respond. The sound of metal scratching against metal answered him._

_Walking in the direction of the noise he was surprised to come to a patchy curtain where the silhouette of a slender and short girl stood. His hand reached to pull the curtain away._

"_Don't touch." The silhouette said calmly._

_Jak withdrew his hand with a slight pout. "You said you needed-."_

"_Yeah, I know." The silhouette replied._

_Keira put down the tool in her hand and walked to the curtain. She pulled the raggedy thing aside then quickly closed it to not give away her project._

"_I need you to collect me some decent sized scrap metal." She said with her arms crossed."I would get it myself but my…project requires some extra looking over." Explained Keira._

"_May I ask why?" Jak asked un-phased._

"_No, you may not." Keira replied dryly._

_Jak rolled his eyes, "Alright."_

"_Just bring me back whatever you can, preferably five." Keira was the first to turn away. There was a long stretch of silence before Jak had piped up._

"_What no, goodbye?" Jak said to himself turning away._

"_What'd you mumble under your breath?" Keira snapped, her gaze burned into the back of Jak's skull._

"_I'll be back when I can." He replied a bit louder than he should have. Not to mention aggressively. _

Jak shook his head. Keira had changed. Looking at the back of the cart attached to his racer he thought of the young mechanic. It was filled with five hunks of scrap that took him a good portion of the afternoon to find. No help from Daxter, not to mention.

Jak sighed quietly and looked over to his furry companion. The orange lump of booze and wisecracks hung over the edge of the racer lazily and unconscious.

Jak grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck and repositioned him to sit in his seat while he buckled him in. The sun was closer to setting, he'd figure it would be a good time to head home.

Strapping himself in Jak started the engine. It took him about three tries before the engine roared to life and he finally got the racer moving.

He drove rather slowly home. In no real rush to go anywhere.

_And where do I really have to go?_ He thought sarcastically. _Keira acts like she doesn't want to see me. I sure as hell know Daxter's not up for anything else tonight. _Jak's head lolled to the size as he went down a mental list of people who he usually associated with. _Torn's busy suppressing that one gang. Won't let me help. Ashlein's busy with a real job…Tess scares me._

Before he knew it he pulled up to Keira's garage.

Jak got out, leaving Daxter in the seat.

"Keira!" he shouted.

There wasn't a reply. "This woman…" he grumbled. He walked to the back of the racer to unhook the trailer from the vehicle. While doing so he noticed the garage doors were closed.

His brow furrowed. It was still early out. Keira never closed her garage this early. _Never._

Jak could say he got a bit worried, but that would be an understatement.

"Keira!" he yelled again while walking towards the regular shop doors. They were open which was good but they weren't unlocked. The glass from the window had been shattered and sprinkled all over the floor, on the inside.

_Oh shit, _Jak thought to himself.

He shoved his arm through the open hole in the door and jiggled the door knob.

"Keira!" he called once more.

Stepping into the shop he found the place a wreck. There were overturned work benches and holes punched into the walls. A certain tool box was knocked over, the contents spilled over the cement floor.

Instinctively Jak reached for the pistol in his holster.

He stepped forward but flinched when he heard a faint scrape of metal to cement only to realize he'd stepped on a wrench and slid it on the ground with his foot.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

And then the lights went out.

Jak gripped his gun tighter. He needed to find the light switch on the wall. He knew there was one nearby where he'd seen the flipped over work bench. Using his memory he made his way over.

It was all quiet, nothing but the sound of his own heavy footsteps.

_Clink._

Jak cocked his gun. Apparently he wasn't alone. He inched closer to the wall and felt the rough texture of the wall. His hands snaked wildly across the wall in an attempt to find the switch. He found it, flipped it and aimed his gun at the first thing in front of him.

A short, blue/green haired girl stared at him with large eyes full of fear and adrenaline. A large wrench was hung over her shoulder, ready to come down on someone's head.

"Keira!" Jak spat. "I could have shot you! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Defending myself! What are _you_ doing?"

"Looking for you!"

Keira put her wrench down and sat on a spare can close to the wall.

"What happened?"

"I was out for a bit, Tess needed me at the Naughty Ottsel. I locked up and everything. When I came back the front door was busted open and the place was a wreck. Some guy was trying to rob me."

"So you saw him?" Jak asked.

"Yeah he was still here when I got back but ran off somewhere."

"Why were you sneaking around here like that then?" Jak inquired.

Keira got up, grabbed her wrench and looked around. "I never saw the guy leave."

Jak tensed. That person could still be in the building.

"I didn't want to go up to the apartment yet." Keira continued. "Garage had more swinging room." She said bouncing the end of the wrench she wasn't holding in her free hand.

Jak nodded. "Do you want me to check upstairs?" he asked already eyeing the door.

"You're going to anyway."

Jak started moving with haste. "Stay there." He advised.

….

"He's gone." Jak said coming back down the stairs.

Keira had turned her workbench back over. The tools that were scattered all over the floor were picked up and stored in their proper place.

Whatever Keira could salvage she did and the rest was trashed, including broken glass, pieces of bent-beyond-use sheet metal, and a large portion of plaster wall covering. Keira sighed as she dumped the last of the broken material into the garbage can.

"Thanks, Jak." She replied. The garage doors were open once again. Keira wheeled the full can outside and noticed the scrap metal. For a moment she forgot what she sent Jak out to do. Seeing the scrap metal she remembered.

"Thanks again." She said grabbing the hook that was connected to the racer, slowly she started pulling.

Jak, hearing Keira grunt, went outside and took a hold of the hook.

Keira stopped and rested her hand on Jak's shoulder. "No, I got this."

Keira and Jak pulled together at the same time. "Jak." She whined. "I can pull this."

"Keira this is almost four hundred pounds of scrap metal. Just let me help-."

"No." Jak released the hook and stepped back to watch Keira.

He stood there unimpressed for a minute or so as Keira struggled with the cart. He looked down at his feet.

_Why the hell do you have to be so goddamned stubborn._ He thought to himself. _All I wanted was too…_

His thoughts were cut short as he heard the squeaky whine of the rusty cart's wheels. He looked up to Keira, red in the face, pulling the cart into her garage all by herself.

Jak followed beside her, giving her encouragement all the while surveying her.

He hadn't noticed how toned her arms were, he could have sworn just a moment ago they were limp, string bean poles of ivory. Now looking at them, he quickly realized how wrong he was. _Maybe she really could have taken on that robber._

Keira puffed out a large breath as she pulled the cart the last two feet into the spot she desired. Letting go of the hook she started breathing heavily. She bent forward, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"When'd you start working out?" Jak asked when Keira breathing had settled and she was sifting through the scrapmetal.

"H-huh? Oh yeah… I was… well you know working in a garage all the time with heavy machinery…" she started. She huffed as she searched for words. "When you're not around and I'm not busy I do a few pushups now and then." She concluded, taking a smaller broken off piece of scrap metal.

Jak followed her over to her bench as she laid the scrap metal on the table. "A few 'push-ups'…" he said using his fingers as air quotes around 'push-ups', "…don't allow you the strength to pull almost four hundred pounds."

Keira looked into Jak's blue eyes and shrugged, giving him a tone of, "Then I don't know what to tell you."

It was then Jak noticed something on Keira's face. To the side there was a faint spot of red. A thin vein of it ran down her heart-shaped face and down her neck.

"What happened to your head?" Jak asked reaching towards her head. His thumb made contact with the red spot on Keira's head. She hissed and looked at him. She slapped his hand away.

Jak scowled at her.

She sneered in response but changed her expression to something apologetic. _He just cares._ She thought.

"I tried to apprehend the robber. He hit me with something I think." She said.

Jak's face told her that he didn't buy it. But she didn't care.

Closing her garage and leaving the scrap metal on the table she walked towards the door leading to her apartment. "I should probably go get fixed up. Thanks again for the metal. Sorry I kept you here longer than I was 'spossed to." She mumbled.

Jak was about to say something when something hit the garage door.

Jak and Keira both stopped and reached for their weapons.

"JAaAaAaAaAKk!" Daxter cried. "Jak!" Jak raced outside, Daxter was lying on the ground. The door of his racer popped open wide. Jak shut the door.

"Daxter!" he said rushing over to him. "What's wrong?"

Daxter looked up at Jak. "I think I drank too much." Daxter muttered. "I need to go."

Jak rolled his eyes and picked up Daxter. Keria came outside, holding that big wrench.

"What's up?"

"Daxter had an epiphany." He motioned towards the hung-over ottsel in his arms. Keira rolled her eyes. Jak and Keira smiled a bit. Despite the condition his friend was in, it _was_ a bit funny.

Keira let out a small chuckle that made Jak's heart leap. It felt like forever since he heard her.

And then Daxter heaved. He turned his head to the floor and unleashed his stomach contents.

Keira's laugh had disappeared and had turned into an almost childish voice. "Ewwwww."

She smiled again.

"Bring him inside. I'm not sure Tess'll want to deal with this thing." Keira started walking. "C'mon I left the door open! I don't wanna get robbed again." Jak followed with Daxter in his arms.

Keira led Jak into her apartment; she set up a place for Daxter and told jak to let him lay there. It was right in the living room where she had a small fire pit. In the middle there were two couches facing each other and a small rug in the middle. Keira turned on a small lamp light.

Keira glanced at a nearby clock that hung on a wall near the kitchen.

"Oh Precursors… Is it really past midnight?" She said with more disappointment than she needed to.

Jak looked at her, catching the tone. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I suppose not." She said looking at Jak. There was an awkward silence before Keira suggested, "You can stay." Her voice held a bit of hope.

Keira gave Jak a small, microscopic smile but faded it when he didn't return the favor. "Of course then again if Ashlein wouldn't like that."

Jak shook his head almost too quickly. "No. Ashlein wouldn't mind. I mean… She doesn't control me or anything… Not like she's trying. I'm pretty sure Torn's with her or something." Jak mumbled.

Keira's bottom lip pursed. "Alright, well couch is open."

"Okay."

Keria nodded again.

She and Jak stood staring at each other.

_You were supposed to leaves minutes ago. _A voice in her head told her.

"Yeah, so… Goodnight." She said rushing into her room.

Jak rubbed the back of his neck and watched Daxter roll around in his sleep.

"No mommy, I never touched the plant. It tried to steal my water bubble." Jak grinned and plopped down on the couch.

Keira came out again. She sat opposite the couch Jak sat on.

The words came out in a rush.

"Jak. Can we talk?"

"Yeah." He said innocently enough.

Keira opened her mouth to speak. Her mind raced to a million things. None of them she really wanted to talk about though, she just supposed that she just wanted Jak's attention.

So she said the first thing on her mind. "How do you work out?"

"What?"

"How do you stay in shape?" Keira crossed her leg over the other. A placid look took over her face.

_Smooth. _The voice in Keira's head remarked sarcastically. _Smooth._

Jak cocked an eyebrow. "I dunno. I just… do a pull up or something. Sometimes I lift weights… just doing all these missions and stuff keep me in okay condition anyways." Keira nodded as if this information really meant anything to her. Really she just like hearing him talk.

She smiled every once and a while to let him know she was listen but in reality she was just watching his lips move.

Silently she chastised herself for being so cold to him for the last few months. But hell if he could be a hard ass why couldn't she?

Since the kiss with Ashlein she realized that she needed to man up. (or woman up.)

The kiss didn't upset her as much as she would have thought. In fact it doesn't hurt at all. She was pretty sure if the same scenario happened she would have kissed the nearest pair of lips too.

The fact that Jak went around all the time saving things was hard enough job to imagine so she let that one little sign of appreciation slip. She decided she didn't need to be yet another thing on Jak's list to save.

She got upset over a small "thank-you" kiss and Jak had to save the world. Twice. She knew there were worse things. Plus… Jak and here weren't even together.

So while he was away Keira had made her own agenda. And it didn't involve cars.

Jak sighed. Keira snapped back into reality.

"I wish sometimes I was like you." Keira, perplexed, listened.

"I wish I could just sit back, nothing to do but the things I love, and maybe every once in a while get a little action but go home knowing I did the best I could. No lives depending on me."

Keira smiled but in her mind she was slightly mad.

_God, is this what he thinks of me? Some laid back girl with a _hobby._ The extra help?!_

Keira's hand moved to her leg. Underneath her dirty, dusty pants was a scar that was burning.

"I wish I could be like you, without a care in the world."

Jak stared. "That cut on your head. Doesn't it hurt?" Keira ghosted a hand over the area. She pretended to feel pain.

"Yeah. But not so much." Jak smirked.

"You really toughened up." Keira laughed.

_Ooh, you don't know the half of it._

"Really, Keira." Jak's voice was softer. "I know I haven't been there like I wanted to. I can't even say 'hi' sometimes. I'm just here one minute, the next… What I'm trying to say is that-."

"Jak. It's fine." Interrupted Keira. She reached across and placed a hand on his. "If you're worried about me , don't be. I can take care of myself."

Keira and Jak continued their conversation. She then excused herself and left when Jak yawned. Telling him she'd see him in the morning.

As she dressed in her night clothes she took a minute to look out over her balcony. Haven City was an ugly town. But tonight was a full moon and there was nothing a full moon couldn't make beautiful.

Standing in her soft shorts her hand trailed down to a jagged and rather prominent scar. She could still feel the plastic shiv jammed into the side of her thigh. She closed her eyes and traced the scar lightly. The breeze blew cool air across her exposed neck, arms, face and legs. Slowly she started to remember times, places, and predicaments.


	2. Month 1: Yerd

**Short little chapter here. I was happy with the response (despite getting only two) so i continued with chapter 2! I'm trying to make these kind of one shots that all go coherently together. Unfortunately it's still very chapter format. I'll see what tweaking i can do. And today you're introduced to Yerd! Don't worry I'm not going all OC on you. Spoilers but Yerd won't be around for long. Read and Review as always. Thank you all.**

* * *

Keira laid in bed, her eyes wide open as she listened to Haven City's hero snore on her couch.

The clock on her nightstand read _2:03 am._

Her hand ran the length up and down the scar on her thigh relentlessly. She remembered the scar's story which was one she tried to push into the back of her mind often. And she remembered the boy who helped leave that scar.

Still staring out on the balcony's windows she let her mind wander.

_Month 1_

Keira laid around the garage lazily.

It had only been a month. Four measly weeks.

In that time Keira had fixed fifteen zoomers, three different car's she'd never seen in her life, and one extremely trashed jetboard.

But when you're the mechanic sidekick to a hero who didn't need you currently and that was basically your job, you'd be surprised with how much time you had on your hands.

Keira groaned as she hung the upper half of her body over the edge of a giant car. Another one of her repairs she was running. It belonged to this very tall and lean young man, he was an elf like her. He came in with this car wondering if she could adjust the car's suspension. He had told her of his predicament, all of how because of his rather tall frame he was closer to the ground more than the average elf. Keira listened with interest of how he'd often times have trouble getting out of the car since he didn't have the necessary leg room to get out properly.

"And so if you could make it higher?" the young elf asked as he finished his story.

"Um, yep. I think I can." Keira replied.

The young male elf's bronze eyes lit up. "Wonderful. I'm Yerd, by the way." He said holding out his hand. Keira shook it.

Keira's ears perked up at the sound of the odd name. "Y-Yerd?" she asked.

"Yeah. Odd name I know."

"No." Keira objected. "I like it."

Yerd stared at her longer than he knew he should have. She was attractive, in a very dainty way. He cleared his throat when he noticed Keira's smile was growing to match his.

"Yes, so um…" Yerd's gaze lingered a bit longer, then, spun promptly on his heel and just left.

Keira stood looking at the garage where the other elf had just left. _The heck was all that about?_

Keira laughed a bit at the memory.

Thinking of the elf made her laugh alot actually.

_"Keira."_ Called the static-y voice from her communicator. _"Keira, are you there? Pick up."_

Slowly, Keira walked over to the communicator. She picked up and pressed the button that allowed her to respond.

"Yeah, I'm here, Torn. What do you need?"

_"I was wondering if you were available for a few repairs. That is if you're not busy."_

Keira glanced at Yerd's car and scoffed.

_"_Naw, not too busy. When do you need me by?"

_"Whenever you're available."_

"Alright. See you in a bit, Torn." And Keira hung up. Grabbing her coat and a tool box she jumped into a Zoomer and made her way to the Freedom HQ.

When she arrived, Torn lead her to the garage.

What she saw was a complete nightmare.

Busted windshields, exposed engines, shredded seats and dashboards, and dented car bodies crunched into nothing. A tiny tear escaped Keira's eye.

"You… weren't busy… right?" Torn asked when Keira didn't respond.

Torn kicked the floor for a minute before he muttered. "Yeah, so… have…fun?"

…

Keira held the flexi glass plate gingerly in her nimble hands. She set it carefully enough into the frame of the car. Quickly she grabbed the spray bottle and rag and wiped down the dusty surface of the windshield.

_Perfect._ Car number twenty-seven was completed, it's shiny surface smiled up at her. She smiled back. However that smiled faded when she remembered the other twenty seven she needed done.

It was well into the night. In the Freedom HQ people were either gone or passed out in their bunks. Keira was the only one still awake.

On the floor of the garage were Keira's tools and some extra material that Torn had dropped off for the repairs were in the corner. Cleaning supplies she had went back to her shop for rested in a neat basket that sat on a car hood and along with her welding mask and her gloves.

Her blowtorch was in her hands as she crawled under car number twenty eight.

The sound of the door made her crawl out from under the car.

Keira poked her head out to see who it was. The first thing she caught were bronze eyes. With further inspection she collected short light brown hair and pink tipped ears.

"Precursors…" A rough voice said. "It's freezing."

Keira got up and peaked over the car next to her.

The bronze eyes met her green ones.

"Oh hey. Keira." Yerd said happily. He walked over to her as she got up and wiped the grease off her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just fixing up these busted cars. What are _you_ doing here?"

Yerd smirked and proudly displayed the Freedom Fighters patch on his arm. Keira's eyes widened. She took in his blue and red jumpsuit.

"No way, you're a apart of the Freedom League?"

"Yep." Yerd said smugly, pulling out his gun from his holster, spinning it and striking a pose he said in a cheesy, gravelly voice. "I came by to see these cars, Torn told me to check 'em out."

Keira laughed. Her eyes wandered to the cars. Yerd caught on.

"Hey, so how's this coming along?"He said gesturing to all the mess.

"Not bad. Almost done. Just twenty six more to go." Yerd made a face of pain. "What did you guys do to them anyway?" Yerd's pinkish ears grew darker pink along with his cheeks as he recalled him and a few of his buddies playing chicken earlier that day.

_"What the hell people! We are the Freedom Lance, not children!" Torn's voice yelling in Yerd's head._

"You know i really don't know..." Yerd said hiding his embarrasment. "But man." he whispered.

"Not even part of the league and Torn's already working you like a mule." Yerd and Keira laughed together.

Yerd looked at her as he laughed. _Cute mechanic with an adorable laugh. _He thought.

Keira also stole a glance at Yerd as their laughs subsided into small chuckles. The joke wasn't that funny, Keira was just nervous. _Ms. Hagai, you sound like a choking yakkow. _She thought to herself.

All was quiet for a while. Keira bit down on her lip to prevent herself from saying something stupid.

"How would you like some help?"

Keira shook her head. "No, I think I'm done for the day. But if you're interested with cleaning up." She offered.

Yerd bent down and picked up a wrench, and a flash light, and an odd looking tool. Keira grinned.

Keira snapped out of her flashback.

She was there again in her room. Her fingers had since left her thigh. She was now sitting up in her bed. Her head between her knees. Her head hurt.

She liked Yerd. He was sweet and very funny. She liked how childish he was in such a cutthroat town. It reminded her of when she was younger and back in Sandover.

He also reminded her of young Jak.

Keira hated that part of him though.

In the months that Jak decided to leave Keira made a promise that she wouldn't hang off of him every minute of every day. But it was hard, every once and a while, when she wasn't paying attention her thoughts would wander to Jak, Jak's smile, Jak's eyes. Jak, Jak, Jak.

And it made her sick.

She had tried desperately to distance herself and here she was with a fun, new person but all she could think of was the blonde young man.

In the darkness of her room Keira cursed, "Dammit." She said. "Why do you have to be so flip-floppity? You couldn't have it both ways Keira… Yerd made sure of that."

She glanced over at her clock again _2:47 am._

She laid back down got under the cover of her bed this time.

Jak's snoring combined with Daxter's could be heard from the living room.

She let her mind drift back to Yerd. Particularly to one of the more exciting moments she had with him.

_"Keira," _Yerd's voice asked brightly. _"How well can you shoot?"_


	3. Month 2: Deals

Yes, she could remember it now.

**Whoa, okay this is one of my longest chapters (to be honest though I think it's how i space these chapters). I love this chapter though. Probably not going to upload until late Monday next week. So anyway in this chapter there is more of an interaction with Yerd and Keira. Tess and Torn make an appearance in this chapter too. I'm trying to make up for the last dumpy chapter. I'd love a if you guys could also take a minute to review this chapter. It would mean alot to me. Only three or more chapters to go. Thanks for the reads.**

* * *

Yes, she could remember it now.

Keira rolled over in her bed again to glance at her clock, _3:00 am _stared back at her.

She closed her eyes.

_Month 2_

Yerd, Torn, Keira, and ten other men sat round a small table in the Freedom League headquarters. Keria leaned over the table looking down at the plans. Yerd stood behind her, towering over her no less as Torn gave his men the break down.

"Here through the main entrance of the warehouse is most likely where they'll be expecting us. So we're going around and covering the back entrance instead, now they'll catch on quickly, that's when we'll send in team B to cover the rest of the exits and the entrance. Remember, we don't have to kill anyone. Do not engage unless otherwise." Torn commanded, looking at all his men.

"Understood?" The men grunted something that sounded like a yes. "We need to find this man. Keep in mind." Torn threw a picture of the culprit on the table.

When all the soldiers had a good long stare at the photo they left for the garage to the newly fixed vehicles.

"I gotta go." Yerd whispered, placing a hand on Keira's shoulder lightly. She returned his soft smile.

"I'll meet you at the Ottsel when you get back." She offered quietly.

Yerd's boyish smile Keira had grown to love widened and took his leave.

Keira stayed behind, she was still bent over the table looking at the picture of the man. Frankly, he was scary. Maybe it was the thick hair that was masterfully parted or the crow's feet that made his eyes look like they were permanently narrowed. Whatever it was, she couldn't keep staring for long in fear that the image would be burned permanently into her head.

Keria stood straight up and pushed the photo away. She looked at Torn who looked back expectantly.

"What?" She asked slowly.

Torn cleared his throat. "So, you and Dobbler." Torn said using Yerd's last name.

"Me and him what?" Keira asked getting defensive.

Torn didn't know how to find the word for it. "Involved?" Torn suggested.

Keira's head snapped back as Torn raised his hands as he tried to defend himself.

"We're not involved." Keira sneered.

"I-I'm sorry, you two were just… Together a lot."

"We're just friends."

"I didn't know where you two stood, sorry. I didn't mean to jump the gun. I had figured you and Jak…" Torn half mumbled.

"Yeah well, Jak's off kissing your girlfriend's pair of lips, unfortunately." Keira replied bitterly. It took her a minute to process what she had said. She turned to Torn. His expression was unreadable.

"Torn, I didn't mean that." She said lamely.

"No, no. It's alright. It happened. I just need to accept that." He said with his face falling away.

"Let's change the topic… What did you need me to do?" Keira braved.

Torn cleared his throat. "As you know this new gang has been terrorizing the downtown area of Haven City. It started with a fire here and there. Then an attack on the civilians, carjacking, and then last week on a patrol they assaulted two patrol guards we had on duty. Recently we've found they set up shop in this warehouse located just a mile away from the Naughty Ottsel in South Town."

Keira nodded.

"Now a few men I had doing some intel told me that the crime boss's name is Sledge. He's here from a city way far off looking for a little trouble. He calls his gang the Equinox. From what we've gathered they like dealing weapons to other gangs in exchange for territory. He wants to expand his business. With him he's carrying a crate of explosives he had manufactured and wants to sell to some of the local gangs here."

Torn had pointed out the rendezvous point he wanted Keira to wait at.

"This sounds like you need a demolitions expert. Not a mechanic."

"Oh but that's the fun part, Keira. Guess how these assholes smuggled those bombs into the city?"

Keira shrugged. "What? Did they build them to look like engines?" She laughed.

Torn smiled and tapped his nose.

"No." Keira said with disbelief. "But they're still just bombs. Bombs that look like engines."

"Here's the kicker. We're going to take the bombs ourselves."

"That's crazy."

"The payoff will be worth it Keira. For the information I have these things are strong. What if there was ever an attack on Haven City again? We'd be ready this time."

Keira fought back her argument. It was true, what if metalheads came back, or worse?

"I still don't know where I fit in with all of this." She said, allowing Torn to continue.

"You'll be our cover. The people of Haven City know you, well mostly. If you have any trouble and they ask what you're carrying-."

"I tell them I'm bringing in a whole shipment of engines?" Keira said catching on. "Okay, okay I think I'm getting it. One more thing though Torn."

"What?"

"What if I'm apprehended or one of the Equinox knows I'm carrying those bombs back here?"

"Simple solution. You know Daxter's girlfriend, right?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you stop by the Ottsel and pay her a visit."

….

Keira sat in a blue and black zoomer, standard issue according to Torn. Modified in the back to hold a large crate. Looking at it now Keira felt a bit embarrassed to be on it. The large basket reminded her of a child's bike. _Juvenile_. She thought.

Tess sat in the back. In her lap was a gun, chrome by the look of it, and big enough to fit in a large pocket. It's detailing were simple. The only thing that looked off was two dials. One dial was colored a bright red, the other blue. Because Tess was an Ottsel, the gun looked quite large but as Keira held it in her own hand she realized it wasn't much bigger than her hand.

Keira glance over at the thing from the zoomer's driver seat.

"You sure that'll do the job?" Keira asked nervously.

Tess nodded happily. "Oh don't worry. It'll do the job and then some. Obviously I won't be able to make guns like I used to but I've managed to keep the same fire power. Now the guns are just Ottsel sized."

She picked up her gun with gloved hands. Torn insisted the women wear the Freedom League uniform. Tess agreed to the armor plated battalion pants and boots but wore only a stiff vest and a black tank top for her top half. How they found small enough armor Keira would never know.

Keira on the other hand, having no previous fighting experience and only general knowledge of guns opted for the whole uniform. _I'll need all the protection I can get. _She thought.

Tess sat in the back seat humming a tune to herself while waiting for the men Torn had said he would send up. Keira and Tess were parked one block away from the ware house. Keira was given orders that as soon as the men had dropped off the bombs, she and Tess were ordered back to the Freedom HQ.

If any trouble should arise, or they should be perused by Sledge's gang, Tess was allowed to unleash her newest creation on them.

But none of that would happen until they got there.

Keira's hands gripped the wheels nervously.

"You okay, sweetie?" Tess asked.

Keira shook her head. "Nervous." She trembled. Tess laid a comforting hand on Keira's back.

"About what?"

"What if they don't make it out? Or what if I crash? Or-or you get shot… Or _I_ get shot?! Or-."

"Don't talk like that, honey." Tess said comfortingly. Keira gave her a weak smile.

"Plus…" Tess started mischievously. "I know a certain tall and lean young man who's still itching for a date with a certain somebody at a certain bar." Keira couldn't see but Tess was wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm sure that'll be his motivation for getting out in one piece. And I'm sure you'll want _all_ his pieces."

Keira rolled her green orbs. "Not you too…" she said momentarily taking her thoughts off their possible death.

For a moment the two sat in silence. Then the clanking of metal and heavy breathing filled the quiet. Keira whipped around in the zoomer and saw two men running towards them. They stood side to side, in the middle of those two was a rather large container. They both dumped the container into the vehicle, Keira heard the click meaning one of the men secured the bindings.

"This is what Torn wanted." One of the men said in a gruff voice. "Get on out of here!" He yelled.

Keira turned around and started the ignition. Tess strapped herself into the seat quickly.

As the zoomer roared to life Keira called out to the men, "What about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us Hagai! Just get those to where they need to be!" yelled the other man.

Keira wasted no time. Despite the many twists and turns Keira masterfully navigated through all of them.

But from the back of the zoomer she could make out faint sounds.

Another zoomer pulled up next to her. A scar faced man grinned evily at her. "Hand 'em over sweet-face!" he yelled.

That was Tess's queue.

She sat up as straight as she could. The little gun aimed at the man who laughed, "What are you going to do with _that_?"

Tess pulled the gun's trigger. An orb of light green pumped out of the tip of the gun. Keira stole glances every now and again and saw whatever the green stuff was, was eating through metal. The man looked down perplexed as his zoomer's humming grew louder. A black cloud of smoke grew from the back of the zoomer as it spun out of control and hit the ground.

"Tess what is in that thing?!"

"It's a substance I found in my garage. I think it's a mixture of acid and yellow eco. Can't remember where I got it from." Another zoomer pulled up to the other side a bit further from the girl's zoomer. . Keira ducked as Tess fired another orb.

"I condensed it into pea sized grenades and modified a simple pistol to fire them." Tess fired another at an oncoming zoomer that exploded upon impact, a hiss of acid eating through metal could be heard. "And it is awesome!" Tess finished.

There was a sharp whistling in the air, Keira's lung practically deflated as she realized that it was a long ranged grenade being fired at them. Looking behind her for a second Keira quickly turned down a well known alley, just scraping the side of the narrow walls, and smiled as she heard the grenade explode far away from them.

"Sharp driving there Keira! Just warn me next time okay?"

Keira laughed. All traces of her previous nervousness were gone.

_This must be that rush Jak's always talking about._

….

Keira led the zoomer down a street towards her garage.

"Keira, honey, aren't we supposed to be at Torn's HQ?"

"Yeah. I just want to see these things first."

As she pulled up to the garage doors she used a remote to open the doors and drove the zoomer inside.

Jumping out of the zoomer and closing the garage doors she lugged the case of explosives from the car.

Suddenly a thought hit her. _What if these were pressure sensitive? _Her thoughts reflected on her driving. _I could have died._ She thought with a sudden chill running down her spine. _I could have died._ The chill turned to adrenaline. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much action.

Despite the grim outcome she had to admit. This was exciting.

Slowly she opened the crate.

Inside were engines, only a bit smaller than an average zoomer's engine.

She pulled one out as Tess watched her.

Keira set the engine down and off to the side. She carried the rack on wheels over to it and with the curtain attached to the rack, pulled it to veil it from anyone.

"What are you doing with that?" Tess asked, getting nervous.

"All I want is a better idea of it." Keira responded putting the crate back on the zoomer and getting back on. Tess's face was worried.

Keira, sensing Tess was about to say something looked at her pleadingly and said, "Don't tell Torn though. Please? If I can just figure out these things maybe it could be helpful to the League."

Tess's brow knit together. "Okay." She agreed quietly. "Just don't blow yourself up."

…

About two hours later after the engines were delivered to Torn, everyone was celebrating at the Naughty Ottsel.

"How about a toast, to another successful mission!" a burly Freedom soldier shouted. "And, a toast to the Ottsel's lovely hostess!" He said pointing to Tess with his beer mug. Tess smiled as she came around with a tray to collect empty glasses.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"Hey, I'm gonna say this cause Daxter's not around but darling, you throw better parties than him."

That had Tess blushing, "Aw, guys."

Back at the bar counter Keira smiled as Tess was praised by table after table of happy and drunk Freedom League soldiers.

And even though Keira would admit it she was waiting for her own to show up. Albeit she was nervous. The mission was a complete success. Sledge's small gang group was taken into custody. There were no casualties. Keira wondered why Yerd was taking so long.

She turned back to her own drink sipping a little bit at a time. Next to that was a glass of water to keep her hydrated as she consumed alcohol. One thing Keira was sure of it that she didn't want was a hangover.

Over the loud music and shouting, happy people, Keira heard the bar door creak open and shut.

She saw her bronze eyed friend walk in. He was dressed in a grey T-shirt and dirty, oil smeared pants. A worn down looking jacket was tied around his waist. His face was troubled.

Yerd caught her eye, his smile reappearing.

"Hey, Keira." He said.

She waved back as Yerd took his seat.

"How'd it go?"

Yerd was silent but then stammered for words as he answered. "It…y-yeah. It was s'okay."

Tess popped up from behind the bar counter and placed a cold beer in front of him. Yerd's long fingers wrapped around it slowly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, hun." She said as she scampered away.

Keira searched Yerd's face for something.

"What's wrong?" Yerd shook his head. He took a sip of the beer. "Nothing. I'm just a bit dazed. You know gun fire and all."

But Keira knew better. She had only known the young man for a short time but knew when he was lying. There was something in his boyish eyes that gave away what he was really feeling and she liked how open he was with how he was feelings when he wanted to shared them. Yerd didn't seem in the sharing mood today however.

Yerd ran his free hand through his light brown hair. "So, I heard you and Tess kicked ass."

"Oh, yeah well it was mostly Tess. She made this really cool gun from yellow eco."

Yerd gave Keira a small smile as he took another swig of his beer.

"My buddies were telling me about some badass driving on your part." Yerd teased, his regular grin returning.

"They were watching?"

"Yeah, Torn sent some others to watch you guys in case things got bad. They said you held up pretty well. Where'd you learn to drive like that?"

Keira smiled. "I used to be a racer back in the day." Keira's smile was smug, "Yeah, won a few trophies." She took a sip of her drink for an added cool effect.

Yerd scoffed. "Honey I don't think participation trophies count."

Keira socked him in the arm playfully as Yerd chuckled.

"Hey it's more trophies than you've won." She defended.

Yerd nodded, "True, true."

Keria went back to nurse her drink.

"You think you could show me?" Yerd suggested quietly. If Keira wasn't paying attention she could have missed it.

"To… what?" She said with sudden interest in her glass of water.

"To drive, like that." He asked, a faint redness spreading across his cheeks. The already pinkish tips of his ears grew pinker. Keira looked up at him.

"Yeah sure." But not wanting to sound too eager Keira added on, "But, you'd have to meet some requirements."

"Oh?" Yerd asked, raising an eyebrow. "That would be…?"

"Hmmm." Keira tapped her chin. "You got your zoomer outside?"

"Yeah."

"You think you can make it around the Naughty Ottsel property twice in less than ten seconds?"

"Anyone can do that!"

"Well I'd give you something more challenging but I kinda don't want to kill you."

"How about three times 'round the Ottsel, in nine seconds." Yerd demanded.

"You're making this harder for yourself." Keira said laughing.

"Alright, four times around the Ottsel in five seconds!" Yerd's voice was getting louder and goofier sounding.

"Five times around the Naughty Ottsel in five seconds!" Yerd announced with his hands in the air. A few of the bar patrons heard Yerd. They cheered him on with a thrust of their alcohol filled containers. Yerd slammed his hands down on the bar. "Five times it is!"

"You don't have too." Keira laughed.

"Are you kidding me? With the scene I just made…" Yerd said. He got up then and headed to the door, dragging Keira with him.

"C'mon, let's see if I meet these requirements."

…

Keira stood next to Yerd. The two of them looked at Yerd's smashed red and yellow zoomer. The brick wall it had hit on the Naughty Ottsel had distinct red and yellow streaks and black marks. Together the young elves watched the zoomer combust and burn away into a charred vehicle body.

"Wow." Yerd said wide-eyed. "I really thought I was gonna make it too."

Keira made a face as she stared into the orange ball of fire. "So I really gotta teach you to drive." She commented.

"Okay." Yerd said still staring at the zoomer. "But not with that."

It was quiet as the fire burned off the remaining salvageable parts of the zoomer. Whatever possibility there was of saving this thing was gone now.

…

Keira walked into the Freedom League HQ with a spring in her step. She was looking for Yerd for their weekly racing lesson.

She headed to the main meeting room and smiled as she greeted familiar faces.

As she opened the door to the main room she stopped in the door way. Yerd and Torn were talking, Yerd's voice was growing louder and angrier. His hands were open palmed on the table , his figure hunched over as if he were readying to pounce Torn from the other side.

"This is bullshit, Torn!" He shouted.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" Torn shot back, "Send a whole frickin' squad down there? Rile up the masses? We just got out of a war, we don't need to get back into one."

"We're the Freedom League, damn you! We can't let this prick just take over!" Yerd's big hands slammed down on the table making it shake. "This is our town! These are our people!"

"What do you suggest we do then, Yerd? You wanna run this operation?" Torn challenged.

"No! I want to take these guys down!"

"And we will, but not now. Our circulation is low, I can't afford to lose anymore of my men!"

"Then send me!" Yerd pleaded, his demeanor changing for a second. "Please."

" What? Just you? You know damn well you're in no condition to be out there." Torn answered, his reply was low.

Keira shifted to the side causing her hips to accidentally hit the side of the door. Yerd and Torn looked over at her. Yerd's big eyes widened, probably embarrassed that Keira caught him yelling. He stood up and glanced back at Torn. There was a hint of an apology.

Yerd exited the room.

Torn shook his head, his hands placed on his hips.

"What is it, Hagai? Make this quick."

"What were you and Yerd discussing?"

"Nothing." Torn grumbled.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Keira said quietly.

"Well it was. Don't you have a car or something to fix?" Torn asked trying to get Keira to leave.

"Look, Torn, even though I don't like this place, this is my home. And if something is going on here I'd like to know about it." Keira replied.

"There was a bombing." Torn's face twisted. "Those bombs we got were only a part of the shipment. They've got crates placed all over the goddamned city. A few mornings ago there was an explosion down near the East Bazaar. Later that afternoon another one happened near the Palace."

"How did I never find out?" Keira asked.

"They were small ones, only blew up a few vending stands. Thankfully there weren't any civilians out. We covered it up as a zoomer crash."

"And the Palace?"

"Hellcat cruiser misfortune." Torn laughed darkly, his face took on a pained expression. "The latest bombing was a yesterday evening. I'm trying to get the League to keep the people calm but they're catching on. They know some things up."

"Is that what Yerd was all up in arms about?"

"Yeah. New Haven was hit with three attacks." Keira gasped. "We're estimating about half the league injured….fifteen dead." To anyone else fifteen dead compared to how many were lost in the war was nothing. To Torn these were fifteen lives ruined, fifteen families destroyed, fifteen people he swore he'd protect. Fifteen failures. "Yerd's about ready to explode. He wants to go after them. But I tell him that there's a time and place for all of that. That's not now. The Equinox is trying to lower our defenses, trying to get us angry enough to attack when we can't. We're cornered, unless we find some way to stop them." Torn finished.

Keira watched Torn stand there in deep thought. He suddenly turned to Keira. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Torn."

"Could you talk to Yerd? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. With the situation now, I'll need all the fire power I can get. But Yerd won't listen to me."

"Yeah. I'll go find him now."

"Thank you." Torn said, placing a hand on Keira's shoulder.

"But what if he doesn't listen to me?" Keira added.

"I think he will." Torn smiled a bit. "He likes you."

…

Yerd was in the Freedom League garage, his tall frame crammed into a Buggie. His hands were limp on the wheels. His mind was millions of miles away.

"Yerd…" Keira's frail voice called out.

His head moved in her direction. He said nothing but smiled. Keira walked to him and sat in the passenger side of the Buggie.

"So what? Torn sent you to talk to me? To tell me not to do anything stupid?"

"Yes."

"He does understand I'm going to anyway right?"

"Yeah. I think he does. Which is why he's concerned. He doesn't want to fight back because he can't. The Freedom League is weak right now. Once we get back on our feet we can-."

"Torn doesn't understand." Yerd interrupted quietly. "To him New Haven is a piece of property. To me that was home. It's personal now."

Keira looked at him. The young man's arm was bandaged up. Through the crisp whit bandages she could see a faint red tint. Yerd's knuckles were bandaged on both hands. There was a butterfly bandage over his left eye, above his brow line.

Yerd looked up at Keira. He looked vulnerable. "If Torn won't help me, I'm just going to have at it alone." He said looking forward. His hands itched towards the key ignition.

Keira slammed a hand down on his, Yerd winced.

"At least let me help." She said.

Yerd shook his head as if to say 'No', his mouth half open in protest. "It's too dangerous. No, Keira. Your dad would kill me if anything happened to you." He argued.

"I'm a grown woman. My dad doesn't control me."

Yerd's big eyes narrowed.

Keira did the same. Yerd gave in. "You're really stubborn aren't you."

"As an Ox." Keira added.

Yerd rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna help, you're going to have to meet some requirements." He said copying her back at the Ottsel.

"Oh?" Keira said raising her eyebrow.

"How good are you with a gun?"

"I'm no Tess, but I manage." She said with confidence. She remembered a few years back when Jak had let her use his Morph gun. She wondered if she still remembered how to use it.

…

_Days Later._

"Line up the cross hairs with the target. Remember to shoot slightly below, the muzzle lift makes a big difference. If you aim directly at the head you're going to miss it." Yerd said as he stood behind Keira, helping her adjust the gun.

Her target was a simple cross with an old pillow tied to it. She was to aim down an alley and hit the pillow square in the chest. There was no fear in hitting anything living or harming anyone. All there was were abandoned buildings and junk.

Keira held the gun confidently in her hands. Her right index finger rested on the trigger. On Yerd's command she slowly squeezed and watched as the target dummy was demolished by red eco.

"Very nice." Yerd complimented, "Try that oil barrel over there." Keira shot another round into the oil barrel that exploded, sending shrapnel into the air.

"Nice." Yerd slapped Keira on her back. "C'mon keep up! This way." Yerd took off down an alley. Keira followed. She was side by side with Yerd for a while until Yerd started jumping over pieces of junk. Keira kept up for a while until about halfway. She her breathing became heavier with every step. Her hands grew tired from carrying the heavy gun. She was never used to such strenuous activity. She wondered how long this alley would continue until she got to Yerd. When she caught up to him he was scaling a building side with ease. By the looks of it, he was almost at the top.

"C'mon Hagai!" he shouted down at her. Keira quickly strapped the gun to her back and began to climb. Her arms felt limp as noodles but she forced herself to climb, when she reached the top Yerd was telling her to shoot the off an off colored brick from the building across them.

She was a bit winded as she pulled the gun off her back and aimed. It took her a bit to steady herself. She swayed a bit as she fired causing her to miss the brick completely. Yerd smirked.

"What's wrong mechanic? I thought you were used to speed?"

"Speed I usually find in a car." Keira countered.

Yerd nodded and sat back as Keira caught her breath.

"So I guess we've got a new deal then huh?"

"What… would… that be?" Keira wondered, her breath still slightly gone.

"You teach me to be a great of a racer as you. I get you to be one kick ass soldier. Together we take down Equinox."

Keira strapped the gun back on. "Okay." She huffed, holding out her hand for Yerd to shake.

"Okay." He echoed.


End file.
